For the Love of a Daughter
by AnaMarieWest
Summary: Song!fic based on Demi Lovato's 'For the Love of a Daughter." Bella sings her pain and she's finally able to let him go. " I try," Bella admitted, "I want to leave you alone, but I can't let you go." "Why?" "Because you're my father."


_**For the Love of a Daughter  
><strong>__A/N: My best friend loves this song and I finally decided to give it a listen and now I can understand why she likes it. This O/S came to mind after I listened to the song a few times.  
>Enjoy!<em>

_DC: I do not own Twilight or anything dealing with the series. All the chizz belongs to Ms. Meyer. I, also, do not own the song 'For the Love of a Daughter' by Demi Lovato nor do I take any credit for it, I just like it a lot._

* * *

><p>"<strong>We<strong>lcome, Lyrical Geniuses," the announcer said, practically yelling into the microphone.

Bella stepped out onto the stage and walked slowly to her piano, her friends behind her going to their instruments.  
>She looked towards the audience and sighed in non-surprise and disappointment.<p>

Loud whistling, thunderous clapping and cheers could be heard from everyone in the gym; everyone except for him. He never believed in her.  
>He never cheered.<p>

All the lights went out and a white spotlight hit her as her fingers began to dance across the keys, and she began to sing an original song,

"**Four years old, with my back to the door,"**

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't do this anymore! You're a selfish bastard who can't see he's tearing his family apart!" Renee yelled at her husband, Charlie.<em>

_Four year old Bella stood outside their bedroom, her back to the door, as tears streamed down her face._

_Her family was being torn apart and there was nothing she could do about it._

"_If you want to leave then leave, Renee! I'm not chasing you, not again," Charlie yelled back._

_Renee couldn't stop her tears even if she wanted to as she replied, "I will! I'm so done with this Charlie; I should have listened to my mother all those years ago when she told me you were nothing but a waste of time!"_

"_What are we going to do with Bella?"_

_Little Bella's ears perked up as she waited to hear the answer to this._

"_What do you mean 'what are we going to do with Bella?' You're saying it like you don't love her! She's our daughter not our charity ward and she's going to stay here until I'm back on my feet," Renee answered him._

_The bedroom door opened and little Bella was pushed to the floor roughly as her mother stormed passed by her sobbing. The front door could be heard slamming and then the revving of the engine when her father finally came out._

_She expected to be comforted by her father's soft eyes, but instead she met the sight of his dark brown eyes, angry and hurt. He pulled her up off the ground, only to slap her back down. _

"_This is your entire fault!" He yelled at her, "I deserve better than this!"_

_He left his little girl lying there on the floor, crying, and went down to the kitchen to get himself a beer._

…_._

_When Bella finally got up off the floor she went downstairs and saw her father passed out on the couch, empty bottles of beer surrounding him.  
>She let out a whimper and lay on the ground in front of him, since it was the only spot close to him.<em>

_Her gut told her to leave him alone, but she couldn't._

* * *

><p>"<strong>All I could hear was the family war<strong>

**You're selfish hands always expecting more****  
><strong>**Am I your child or just a charity award**

**You have a hallowed out heart**

**But it's heavy in your chest****  
><strong>**I try so hard to fight it****  
><strong>**But it's hopeless****  
><strong>**Hopeless****  
><strong>**You're hopeless**

**Oh father**

**Please father****  
><strong>**I'd love to leave you alone****  
><strong>**But I can't let you go****  
><strong>**Oh father****  
><strong>**Please father****  
><strong>**Put the bottle down****  
><strong>**For the love of a daughter****  
><strong>**Oh"**

His eyes widened as the meaning of the song began to set into his head.

"**It's been five years,"**

* * *

><p><em>Thirteen year old Bella cried as she poured out every last single glass of alcohol in her father's house; 24 in total. She was convinced that once she stopped drinking everything would go back to normal, and her mother would want to be with him again.<em>

_They could be a family again._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Charlie boomed as he walked into the kitchen, eyes wide in surprise as he took in the scene._

"_Daddy, I'm trying to make you better," Bella whispered, the look of anger in his eyes not surprising her._

_He put the new pack of beer he'd bought from the store in the refrigerator and grabbed Bella tightly by the forearms with both hands, "help me? You're trying to destroy me—"_

"_I'm not!" Bella yelled._

_Charlie shook her roughly, "you are! You're trying to destroy me. Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me!"_

_Bella cried, "I do love you! Daddy, please, I do—"He threw her to the ground and went to the refrigerator and grabbed one of his beers, "please, __**for the love of a daughter **__put the bottle down!"_

"_That's it," Charlie yelled, "I want you out of here!" _

_He picked up his daughter from the ground and walked over to his backdoor, opening it as hard as he could, he threw her out, "I don't want you to come back, you understand me! I don't want you."_

_Bella looked up at her father with wide-eyes in disbelief, "but I—"_

_Charlie sighed, "I do love you," he said before closing the door._

"_YOU'RE LYING!" _

…

_Bella waited out there all night, ready for him to let her back in, but she didn't realize five years would go by without them speaking to each other._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Since we've spoken last<br>****and you can't take back  
><strong>**what we never had**

**well I can be manipulated  
><strong>**only so many times ****before even I love you  
><strong>**starts to sound like a lie**

**Oh father****  
><strong>**Please father****  
><strong>**I'd love to leave you alone****  
><strong>**But I can't let you go****  
><strong>**Oh father****  
><strong>**Please father****  
><strong>**put the bottle down****  
><strong>**for the love of a daughter."**

Suddenly, three more spotlights were cut on and Charlie winced as the other instruments could be heard more clearly now, louder and angrier.

"**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?"**

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't understand why you're doing this to yourself," she said.<em>

_Bella looked towards her best friend Rosalie and gave her a glare, "I'm not doing anything to myself. He's my dad and he finally wants me back, Rose, be happy for me," she told her._

"_Bee, we just don't want to see you get hurt anymore," her other best friend, and also boyfriend and twin brother to Rosalie, said. "How many times have you thought he changed but came running to me, Rosalie, or Emmett crying?" Jasper asked her softly._

_Emmett sighed, "Maybe this time he has changed. He's getting remarried and he sent her an invitation—maybe he wants her in his life again._

"_Thanks Em," Bella smiled at the boy who had become like her older brother before turning back to the mirror to finish her makeup._

_Jasper and Rosalie glared at him._

…_._

"_I'll be back," Bella whispered into Jasper's ear before standing up and heading into her old home._

_She headed up the stairs and entered her dad's room, where she saw him redoing his tie. She caught his eye in the mirror, "hi dad," she whispered._

_He didn't say anything, just continued to fix his tie._

"_Thanks for inviting me," Bella tried again._

_Charlie grunted, "I didn't. Sue and Leah thought it would be a good idea," he said, smiling a little when he mentioned his new wife and daughter's name._

"_Oh," Bella hated the fact that her friends were right, and that after all these years he could still make her cry, "I hear you're having a—"_

"_Why are you here?" Charlie cut her off gruffly, "I thought I told you to leave me alone?"_

"_I try," Bella admitted, "I want to leave you alone, but I can't let you go."_

_Charlie rolled his eyes, "why?"_

_Bella sighed, feeling the first of many tears run down her face, "because you're my father."_

"_I didn't ask to be," he snapped._

_Bella stepped into the room now, glaring at him, "I didn't either! But you are and I love you, so why can't you love me? What did I do to make you hate me?"  
>Charlie attempted to push pass Bella, but she wouldn't let him, "does Sue know about you're obsessive drinking? Does Leah know what kind of father you are?"<em>

_Bella expected a slap and Charlie didn't disappoint, "don't come into my home and think you can talk to me like that and get away with it, for one minute!" He thundered._

_Bella glared at him and Charlie rolled his eyes, "I have a father daughter dance waiting for me downstairs. Feel free to stay."_

_He left and Bella couldn't believe what he'd just said to her._

By this point, Bella had tears streaming down her face as she continued to sing and when she found Charlie's eyes she was surprised to see he, too, was crying.

"Forgive me," he mouthed.

* * *

><p>"<strong>How could you push me out of your world<br>****lie to your flesh and your blood  
><strong>**put your hands on the ones that you swore you love?"**

* * *

><p><em>When Bella finally made her way downstairs and back outside, the sight in front of her hurt more than she thought and she let out a chocked sob.<em>

_Her friends were by her side immediately, ready to take her away before she broke down, but she didn't budge.  
>She couldn't. This was finally her chance.<em>

_The questions had been eating her up on the inside since she was four years old. Shoving people out of her way, she finally made it to the edge of the 'dance floor' and glared at her father and his 'daughter.'_

_Bella yelled out angrily, "DON'T YOU REMEMBER I'M YOUR __**REAL **__BABY GIRL? HOW COULD YOU THROW ME RIGHT OUT OF YOUR WORLD?"_

* * *

><p>Bella stared at her father as he mouthed the words she'd been waiting to hear from him. She'd been waiting for him to ask for his forgiveness and he finally did, but she couldn't bring herself to do it; to forgive him.<p>

No matter how much she wanted to, no matter how many times she dreamed of him asking for forgiveness, her forgiving him, and them having the father/daughter relationship she wanted, she couldn't bring herself to forgive him.

She stood up and hit keys on her piano harder as the strongest part of her song came up,  
><em><strong>"<strong>_**Don't you remember****  
><strong>**I'm your baby girl****  
><strong>**How could you throw me right out of your world****  
><strong>**So young when the pain had begun****  
><strong>**Now forever afraid of being alone**

**Oh father**

**Please father****  
><strong>**I'd love to leave you alone****  
><strong>**But I can't let you go****  
><strong>**Oh father****  
><strong>**Oh father****  
><strong>**Please father****  
><strong>**Put the bottle down  
>for the love of a daughter."<strong>

Bella shook her head as she sat back down. No. Not this time, she'd had enough and it was time he knew it.

* * *

><p>She'd finally let him go and it felt so damn good.<p>

"_**For the Love of a Daughter."**_


End file.
